1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of photography, and in particular to film cassettes and cameras. More specifically, the invention relates to a light-shielding door of a film cassette having notches or indentations that mate with film rails of a camera or other apparatus to facilitate movement of a leading end of a filmstrip from the film cassette onto the film support rails when the light-shielding door is open.
2. Description of the Invention
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,777, issued Apr. 6, 1993, discloses a film cassette capable of thrusting or propelling a leading end of a filmstrip out of the cassette interior responsive to unwinding rotation of a film spool about which the filmstrip is coiled. A light-shielding door of the film cassette is closed to prevent ambient light from entering the cassette interior through a film egress/ingress slot and is opened to permit film movement out of and into the cassette interior.